


Two Heirs of Different Thrones

by Captorvating



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Spoilers for Chapter 2, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sonia, also theyre both trans bc im no coward!, anyway i think thats all, fuck cis characters these two are trans!, i wanna see their friendship more often!! they have great friendship potential!, ive had this in my google docs for months and im finally posting it, please give this a read to Open ur eyes to the possibility, this is sonia and fuyu centric the others are just there for a minute, trans fuyuhiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captorvating/pseuds/Captorvating
Summary: fuyuhiko is dealing with some emotional issues after peko's execution and sonia is here to help! i wasnt thinking about what was actually happening in the game during this point when i wrote this so its kinda different





	Two Heirs of Different Thrones

“Sonia, not _now.”_

 “Kuzuryuu, as your trusted friend I refuse to stand by and watch you sulk like this! It is upsetting both the group and yourself! I do not think this is healthy, you need to spend time outside of your cabin.” Sonia places her hands on her hips, tapping her foot.

A loud groan greets her in response. She huffs and crosses her arms. “Kuzuryuu, I do not permit breaking and entering, let me in or come out this instant.”

For a moment there’s just silence. Then the sound of a thud hitting the door and something hitting the ground fills that silence, making the princess jump slightly.

 “Did you just throw something at me?! I’ll have you know, I haven’t even entered your cabin, so your attempt in stopping me has failed! I no longer care for any rules against breaking and entering, it calls for this situation!”

 “Wait wh-“

 Sonia cracks her knuckles, grabs the doorknob, and _twists_ until a snapping is heard. She drops the now broken lock and knob to the ground, kicking it to the side with her foot in the process. Grabbing the hole where the knob had been, Sonia pulls the door open.

 With a firm frown planted on her face and a glare that means business, she makes her way into Fuyuhiko’s cabin. It’s easy to find him, he’s just curled up under his blankets, not making much of an effort to do anything to stop her. She stops at the side of his bed.

 “Kuzuryuu, I understand this has been toughest on you, but you cannot stay holed up in your cabin any longer, I will _not_ stand for it.” Once again she plants her hands on her hips. “You need some sunshine and fresh air.”

 “‘S not like it matters anyway. No one on this fuckin’ island trusts me- well- they never did, but now there’s even _more_ reason not to trust me. What am I ‘spposed to do when I go out, huh? Sonia, you _know_ I’m on the top of everyone’s hitlist, right?” His voice is muffled against his pillow as he folds closer in on himself.

 He looks so… _small._

 “Who even gives a shit anymore? This shit’s not stoppin’ anytime soon.” Her fists clench in irritation. “Who’s the next killer gonna be? No matter who it ends up bein’, everyone's gonna get more and more suspicious of each other. It’s not gonna stop-”

 “ _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu!”_

After a swift swipe and a strong pull upwards, Sonia is holding Fuyuhiko by the back of his blazer’s collar, much like a small cat being picked up by its mother. He glares at her and though he now only has one eye, it feels as if the eyepatch is glaring too.

 “I will not permit talk like that! You must trust that our friends will ‘have our backs’! We are aware that Ms. Pekoyama and you were close and that this ordeal has left you losing _two_ sisters, but you need to listen to reason and accept help when needed! Sulking around and refusing to leave your cabin is neither healthy nor helping.”

 She lets out a breath.

 “It is my duty as princess to protect and watch over my subjects. This, of course, applies to my friends and you are no exception.” She places him gently on his own two feet. “You will be spending the day with me, I can assure you that extremely little to no harm will come your way.”

 She hears him grumble about “not needing her protection” and being able to “handle himself on his own”, but he glances at her firm stance before begrudgingly putting his shoes on. Her face lights up with a smile as she grabs his arm and pulls him out of his cabin.

 “When was your last meal?”

 

And so, the two heirs of different thrones make their way to the kitchen. A few of their friends are occupying a table, seeming to be enjoying their lunch. At the sight of Fuyuhiko, Kazuichi turns.

 “Hey, Kuzuryuu! Feelin’ any better? Haven’t seen you in like, two days, du-” A sharp, single eyed glare shuts him up, making him turn away out of fright. Nagito snickers from next to Hajime.

 Sonia places a gentle hand on her short friend’s shoulder and begins to speak. “Kuzuryuu has been, as you might say, ‘down in the dumps’ lately. He has been kind enough to agree to spend the day with me, so we are currently making a quick pit stop for lunch.” She nudges him slightly. “Could you go make us each a sandwich? I’ll be right there.” He rolls his eye before going off to do so.

  
The group remains quiet until their yakuza friend is out of earshot. Hajime pipes up.

 “Is, uh, he doing any better? He seems more on edge than usual.” A solemn shake of Sonia’s head answers his question. Hajime sighs. “I probably should’ve expected that. Are you trying to cheer him up?” She nods.

 “Seeing my friends in such a state of sadness fills me with such displeasure… I feel the need to help.”

 Kazuichi turns again, resting his elbow against the back of his chair. “Yeah, but he’s a yakuza, isn’t he? I’m sure he deals with this kinda stuff all the time, he’ll get over it in no time. Sure, losin’ someone close to you ain’t easy, but he’s a tough guy, he can handle it.”

 Sonia grins and gleefully clasps her hands together. “What a wonderful sentiment! I’ll be sure to let him know of your kind words. Surely, it will brighten his mood.” Kazuichi’s eyes widen slightly, his face flushing a strawberry pink as he quickly tugs his beanie over his face before completely hiding it under his arms on the table.

 “ _Hopefully,”_ Nagito smiles at the word, “he’ll be feeling a lot better by the time you’re done with him, Sonia.” She faces him and nods.

 “Yes, I truly hope so!”

 The topic soon changes to Sonia’s plans for her day with Fuyuhiko and then to simply talking in general. Hajime mentions having spoken with Gundham earlier that day and that he got to play hide and seek with the Four Dark Devas of Destruction.

 “How the fuck does a person play hide and seek with a couple of _rodents?”_ They all turn to face Fuyuhiko, two plastic baggies in his right hand with a sandwich in each.

 “Come on, they’re not rodents.” Chiaki frowns as his gaze falls onto her. “You don’t have to like them, but you don’t have to be such a sour puss.” She puffs her cheeks out in slight frustration.

 He sputters. “ _Sour puss?!”_ His eye flares with rage. “I’ll break that fucking Gameboy, jackass, don’t test me.” Chiaki’s frown doesn’t waver and neither does her stare. Sonia gently grabs Fuyuhiko’s empty hand, squeezing it slightly.

 “We have other places to be before we may start our day together. Friends, I will see you later, but now Kuzuryuu and I must go.” Chiaki sighs and rests her chin on the table.

 “Sorry Sonia. Have a good day.” Sonia smiles and pulls Fuyuhiko down the stairs and out the hotel.

 They walk past the pool and exit the area where the cottages are placed.

“I would appreciate it if you were not so unnecessarily rude to our friends. Gundham’s Devas are _not rodents_ and threatening to break Nanami’s gaming console is so incredibly inconsiderate of her feelings!” Sonia’s grip on his hand tightens. He finds himself looking at the ground shamefully as she pulls him along.

 “‘M sorry…” He says it so quietly she almost misses it.

 “What?”

 “You’re right, I shouldn’t’ve threatened her… I shouldn’t’ve gotten pissed over nothin’.” He sighs, kicking a pebble as they walk. “This whole thing is just really stressful I guess.” She nods and loosens her grip a smidge.

 She leads them to the supermarket and tells him to pick whatever snacks he wants while she grabs a few things. It takes a few minutes, but they meet up at the entrance when they’re done. Sonia carries a basket and checkered blanket in one arm and what seems to be a missile launcher in the other. Fuyuhiko nearly drops the few bags of chips and candy he’s got.

 “What’s- uh, what’s the-” He points to the missile launcher, “-for?” Sonia smiles warmly as they start to the beach.

 “In Novoselic it’s extremely ordinary for fireworks to be present during picnics, _especially_ between friends! Typically finding a couple on picnic grounds is easy as they are the only ones lacking in fireworks above them!” She sighs dreamily. “It truly is romantic.”

 Fuyuhiko nods slowly, not really getting it. “Yeah, but we’re not _in_ Novoselic. Fireworks are kind of excessive, ain’t they?”

 She ponders on it for a moment. “I think it deems to be the perfect amount of excessiveness. Besides, despite not actually being present in my home country, the lack of fireworks would still feel far too romantic to me, especially considering it would be my first time.”

 “Please don’t phrase it like that.”

 

They make their way down the path that gradually changes from road to sand, the beach house coming into view. Fuyuhiko’s mouth dries and he can’t take his eye off the building. His legs stop working and he finds himself unable to move. It only takes a moment for Sonia to shift the firework launcher into her other hand in order to grab one of his, giving it a small squeeze. She gently tugs him forward, subtly going off path to add a bit of distance from the beach house. He wills his body to start moving and pries his eye off the building.

 Passing the beach house, they continue a bit farther down the beach until Sonia stops. She places her stuff down, grabs the blanket out of the basket and lays it flat on the warm sand before carefully sitting on it. She looks up at him (probably the first time anyone has, given his height) and pats the spot next to her. Hesitantly, he does so.

 They sit quietly for a few minutes, Fuyuhiko handing Sonia her sandwich and opening some chips and candy, Sonia taking two wine glasses and a bottle of grape soda out of the basket and pouring them each a glass. Fuyuhiko mumbles a gruff, “ _Thanks,”_ as she hands him his glass.

 “So… around what time do you fire off the works?” He watches as she takes a handful of chips and puts it on her sandwich before taking a bite. He shutters.

 “As the Sun just begins to set down the horizon, the fireworks light up the sky just as the Sun no longer can.” She smiles, taking another bite.

 “Sonia, it’s three thirty in the afternoon.”

 “Precisely!” Fuyuhiko quirks an eyebrow. “That is exactly why we will simply wait! That is also why I have brought means of entertainment until then.” She shuffles some things in the picnic basket around and pulls out a portable laptop. “I asked Souda to fix this for me, it even has a movie slot!”

 He huffs a chuckle. “Probably didn’t take much convincing, yeah?” Sonia shakes her head. “Didn’t think so. He’d probably break his own arm if you asked him to.”

 Sonia places the laptop in front of them and pulls a dvd case out of the basket. “You’re probably correct, I do not doubt he’d bend to my will.” She frowns. “Yet when I ask to be treated as his equal and friend rather than royalty his hearing seems to go out.” She crosses her arms. “And he simply does _not_ understand boundaries.”

 Fuyuhiko grins and cracks his knuckles. “Hey if you need; I can straighten him out for ya.” Sonia giggles and waves him off.

 “It is quite alright, I’m sure I can handle him myself. I _did_ break the knob off of your door.”

 “I’m gonna have to ask him to fix that.”

 “My apologies.”

 “‘S fine, I have a knife in my pillow if anyone tries anything.”

 Sonia nods, inserting the dvd into the slot on the side of the laptop. “While you were making our lunch, thank you, by the way, our friends had expressed a bit of concern about how you’ve been feeling lately.” Fuyuhiko’s smile fades. “They had said this must be very hard on you.” Sonia messes with the volume and settings on the computer for a moment. Fuyuhiko opens his mouth to but in.

 “But,” She cuts him off. “Souda had said you were tough and that he’s sure you can handle this!” Fuyuhiko pauses, his cheeks gaining a bit more pink than usual. He crosses his arms and looks away.

 “Course I can, I’m Fuyuhiko mother fuckin’ Kuzuryuu.” Sonia smiles. “... ‘S that all he said?”

 “He also said you look very nice today.”

 “Liar.”

 “Correct, but he did seem a tad bit embarrassed when I said I would let you know.” Fuyuhiko snorts, snickering a bit. He gestures to the laptop and makes a ‘ _Go on’_ motion with his hand before taking a sip of his soda.

 The movie Sonia had picked turns out to be Con Air, an all around trashy movie in Fuyuhiko’s opinion, but it’s not like he’d tell her that. Despite his distaste for the movie, it seems to go by pretty quickly when suddenly Sonia is pulling out another movie from the picnic basket.

 “I feel this will accommodate to your tastes!” He nods while popping open a new bag of karinto.

 Serendipity. Quite possibly the longest, most dragged out romantic movie know to man. Full of useless drama and an agonizingly slow plot. Needless to say, he enjoys it very much.

 Three in the afternoon soon turns to six in the evening over the course of the movies. Fuyuhiko nudges Sonia, pointing to the firework launcher. She grins, quickly grabbing it and getting in position. He covers his ears as she pulls the trigger. It’s quiet for a moment until color explodes above them, covering every inch of the sky. Oranges, yellows, and reds blend together like spread paint. His eye widens at the mesmerizing sight. He doesn’t realize he’s crying until Sonia hands him a handkerchief. He takes it, wordlessly thanking her.

 “She- uh, Peko would’ve loved this.” He rubs at his eye. “She wouldn’t _say_ it, definitely not, but… she’d soften up a little, her eyes would shine a bit. She really deserved to live a better life. A life where she got to be her own person, y’know? Not thinking she’s some fuckin’ _tool.”_ He clenches his teeth. “She was my sister, she didn’t deserve _any_ of this.”

 Sonia puts a comforting hand on his back, rubbing small circles to help calm him down.

“I’m sure she doesn’t regret it- she was taught not to. Ever since my stupid fuckin’ family found her they taught her to be nothin’ more than an object for my damn disposal. She was a _person._ She deserved an actual fuckin’ life, not whatever the hell she went through.” He quiets down, thumbing at the handkerchief in his hands. The dam definitely broke, it’d been building up ever since Peko took the bat from him. He hates feeling like this, hates feeling so damn weak _._ This is the second time he’s cried in just a few days and it felt completely humiliating.

 His throat hurts and he’s not entirely sure why. His mouth is dry while half his face is soaked with tears. He swallows the knot in his throat, sniffles, and coughs in an awkward manner.

 “Uh, sorry. That was- … shit.” He rubs at his eye with his sleeve. “Sorry Sonia. I’m not- I’m not usually, uh… you’re not gonna tell anyone, are you?” It’s obvious he’s nervous, he’s got a reputation for crying out loud! There’s no way he’d be able to handle shit like Hiyoko’s teasing over something like this.

 Sonia just smiles, shaking her head just a bit. “There’s nothing to tell.” He grins gratefully. She grab his hand and holds it close, her eyes shining. “Though I am very touched that you trust me enough to be in such a vulnerable state around me! To show such intense emotion, we must truly be good friends!” Fuyuhiko’s face heats up.

 “Y’know what? Yeah, sure, Sonia. We’re good friends- great friends in fact. I’m gonna be the best fuckin’ friend you’ve ever had. When we get outta this and I’m head of the Kuzuryuu Clan I’ll make sure nothin’ happens to you _or_ Novoselic. Complete yakuza protection, the whole sha-bang.” He sips his soda. “I’ll kill any creep that crosses your path. Assassin attempts? Gone. Regular visits from certified killers, you like those right? Maybe I can see if I can find the _actual_ Sparkling Justice.”

 She laughs. “I suppose being in charge of one of the largest yakuza gangs of Japan has its perks, am I correct?” He nods, a lame yet confident grin on his face. “It should be equivalent though! I’ll see to it when I am appointed as Queen that anytime you visit you will be given a glorious welcome. Despite Novoselic being known for its horror movies, we do have a wide variety of romantic comedies! You’ll have to take part in a royal game of laser tag too, of course.”

 “Obviously.”

 “We have the most glamorous battle armory, some of the weapons are so sharp we legally cannot use them in battle.”

 Fuyuhiko quirks an eyebrow. “How does that work?”

 “Our soldiers kept hurting themselves.” He makes an ‘O’ with his mouth. “It was very tragic.” He nods in understanding.

They snack and chat, just enjoying each other’s company. Fuyuhiko feels a huge weight off his shoulders, making it easier for him to open up, if just a little bit. In return, after seeing his mini breakdown Sonia feels a bit more comfortable talking about the worries _she_ has.

 “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t worried about Novoselic since I am away. My people are strong, but we can be reckless if not organized carefully. I am worried that my absence will cause my people to break out in panic and despair.”

 “Must be tough watching over an entire country like that.” He rests his cheek on his fist. “Sounds hella stressful.”

 She looks over at him. “It is, but you understand, don’t you? Just as I will soon be in charge of Novoselic, _you_ will soon be the head of your family’s yakuza gang. We are in similar situations, out of everyone on this island _you_ are the one that can understand my stress the best.” He thinks for a moment before nodding.

 "Makes sense that I do. Only difference is that you’re probably losin' more hair from stress than I am. Buzz your head, Sonia, join my yakuza gang.” She laughs a little.

 “I appreciate your suggestion, but I will have to decline. Growing my hair out has been a long yet important journey for me.” She runs a hand through it as if in a movie.

 He snorts. “What, is it illegal in Novoselic to grow your hair out or something? Parents don’t want a princess with long hair? I thought it was the opposite.”

 She looks worried, brushing her fingers through her hair (he guesses it’s a nervous habit).

 “If you’re worried I’ll laugh I can assure you I’m not _that_ cruel. I’ll take part in murder, but laughing at people isn’t really something I’m into.” He puts his hands up. “ _But_ if you’re uncomfortable, you don’t gotta say a word. Just ‘Kuzuryuu, I’m uncomfortable telling you’ is enough for me.”

 Sonia shakes her head. “No, I trust you as my friend that you will not laugh or say anything cruel.” She takes a deep breath and continues. “My parents were simply against the idea of their precious son not being who they wanted. After a few years of me not listening to their excuses they gave up and let me do as I pleased. Growing out my hair was first on my list.”

 Fuyuhiko’s silent. She holds her breath. The atmosphere feels tense.

 “My parents were so pissed when they found out.” She looks up. “Their thirteen year old dumbass daughter buzzed her head while they were out, they couldn’t believe it. Went on and on about it too, wouldn’t let me forget how mad they were. They’d yell about how when it starts to grow back again they’ll tear it from my head their self. … She wasn’t an expert at it, but Natsumi would help me keep it short and Peko would watch to make sure no one was coming.”

 She smiles. “I suppose both of us have quite the connection to our hair.”

 “‘S super easy to keep short, only thing I wish _wasn’t_ short is my height.” Shrugging his shoulders he huffs in annoyance. “D’y’know how hard it is to be the heir of a huge yakuza gang, the face of intimidation, when everyone is a foot and a half taller than me? Man, if I had a dollar for every time someone mistook Natsumi for the older sibling I could buy that Togami guy’s entire business.”

 Sonia laughs and sets her glass down. They fall into a comfortable silence. Sonia eats a few chips, Fuyuhiko pours himself some more soda. The sunset is gorgeous. Colors illuminate the sky in a nearly too perfect way, it’s almost as if it was artificial. Despite how strangely fake it feels, it’s nice. Soon enough, the bright colors are replaced with deep shades of blues and purple, stars dotting the sky like fireflies. The beach sand is cooler now that the sun is down and the two start to gather their things.

 “Hey, uh… you broke my lock and I doubt Souda would fix it this late at night, so I was wonderin’,” She looks at him, “... could I spend the night at your cabin?”

 The next thing Fuyuhiko knows, the two are in Sonia’s cabin talking about Gundham’s Devas.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck yeah danganronpa!! next fic'll probably be my v3 fic!! my tumblr is twinkouma if u wanna check it out!


End file.
